Pockeyman
by G-17writa
Summary: Shiki is walking through the night dorm room coridor where he see Takuma making a lovey dovey epression about something. Shiki is upset and worried but soon comes up with an idea.. CRACK FIC SHIKI/TAKUMA ND ZERO/KANAME


**Hi I was bored so I thought I will write a very very random crack fic and it just popped in my head this really short one shot..**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Vampire knight**

**Pairings: YOAI Shiki X Takuma mentions Of Zero X Kaname (Has to have K/Z in my fics)**

**Pockeyman**

A red haired vampire of the name Shiki was walking down a corridor in the moon dorm when he stopped as he saw a door ajar. He glanced in the room to see his blonde haired lover lying down on a couch absorbed in reading his manga. He was going to enter when suddenly he saw Takuma expression. _What the... T_akuma expression was exactly of the lovesick day class fan girls. Shiki could practically see hearts floating above his head. Shiki felt annoyed and jealous at the fact someone or something could cause that expression on his face which he had never achieved.

"How I wish I had a powerful superhero boyfriend who would whisk me away" Takuma sighed dreamily.

Shiki's mouth fell open. He felt hurt that Takuma wanted someone else, wasn't Shiki good enough for him?

"Oh yeah I was meant to order lube for Kaname... boy he and Zero finishes it so fast! Lucky them! At least someone's getting some action around here. Oh toodles Electro-man" said Takuma kissing the magazine cover and skipping out the room through the other door.

- - - - -

**(Moon Dorms main living Room)**

_30 minutes later....._

Shiki was alone sitting down on the couch chewing a pockey stick, brooding over the fact that he wasn't good enough for Takuma any more and he wondered now if Takuma wasn't satisfied in bedroom no more, if his last comment was anything to go by.

**Slaaaam**

Shiki jumped as the moon dorms entrance was banged open and in stepped Zero.

Shiki mouth fell open as he stared at the sight before him.

There stood Zero dressed up in knight armour, hands on hip posing proudly.

"Oh my fair maiden do not fret as your knight shall save you..." shouted Zero.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?'_

Shiki was confused and wondered what Zero was going on about when unexpectedly there came a high pitched giggle from the top of the stairs. Shiki glanced at the top of the stairs to see...

Shiki eyes widened and his mouth fell open even more if that was possible. There stood Kaname wearing a hot pink princess-like frilly dress, face plastered in make-up and a long brown wig with a gold crown.

"Please save me my knight in shining armour!" Kaname said in a high pitched voice as he threw his head back dramatically, hand on forehead.

"Oh please do not look at me with those pleading eyes. You make me want to carry you in my arms to commit sinful acts on you and take away your innocence" said Zero walking slowly up the stairs, as he eyed Kaname lustfully.

Kaname squealed lifting up his skirt a bit, turning around running down the corridor. Zero chased after him. Never in all his days did Shiki ever expect to see the great and powerful pureblood Kaname decked up in a princess outfit of sorts.

_Hmm very kinky they actually role-play before sex... _

As Shiki thought this an idea suddenly came into his head. Shiki now knew how he could get Takuma's attention and excite things in the bedroom all he had to do...

- - - - - - -

**(Takuma, Rima and Ruka sitting on a bed in Rima's bedroom) **

"And I was like oh. My. Gosh! I must have Electro-man chapter 12..." gushed Takuma as he bounced excitedly, telling a bored looking Rima and Ruka a conversation he had had with the store manager.

Rima and Ruka glanced at each other, deciding they had enough of the bubbly blonde and was going to throw him out the room when without warning the balcony door opened to reveal Shiki wearing a black super hero outfit with a red cape.

"My love, Takuma do not worry as Pockeyman is here..." said Shiki stepping into the room walking to the bed and picking up Takuma in his arms.

"Uh... Shiki... what are... you doing?" asked Takuma confusedly, blushing as he stared at Shiki face.

"There is only one hero in your life Takuma and that is me Pockeyman" said Shiki huskily, dipping his head and kissing Takuma passionately.

This was a dream come true for Takuma as he always wanted to have Shiki dressed up in a super hero costume but he was too embarrassed to voice his wish out. Shiki carried Takuma out as they kissed.

Rima and Ruka stared at each other, shrugging. They then listened to the passion filled cries that came from two different rooms.

"_AAAH POKEEEEYMAN"_

"_OH TAKUMAAAAA"_

"_YES ...AAAH …. FASTER...ZEROOOOO"_

"_KANAMEEEE"_

**A/N: I WAS BORED SO DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T THINK IT WAS VERY GOOD. IT ONLY TOOK ABOUT 20 MINUTES TO WRITE...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
